


sin

by DlBELLA



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, THIS IS SO OOC, also angst, how the hell do you tag, its short, lol no smut despite what you might read, what else do you expect from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: (title is spanish for without)sombra sleeps in jesse’s room for the first time and amélie is surprisingly helpful.





	sin

**Author's Note:**

> i take french so google translate is being used ;-;
> 
> (this is so ooc, kill me)
> 
> (song used is a spanish translation of the song “i am the one” from dragon age: inquisition)

“Hey, uh, Olive?” 

Jesse McCree finds himself behind Olivia Colomar, better known as Sombra, his long time girlfriend.

“Yeah, vaquero?” She answers without turning around.

“Do you maybe wanna sleep wit’ me tonight?” It takes a moment for him to realize how that sentence could have another meaning.

“I didn’t mean for that to be said in a sexual way. Unless, you want it to mean that...”

“I’ll sleep with you tonight, idiota.”

Jesse blushes.

-

Sombra comes to his room, blanket in tow while a cup of hot chocolate rests in her hands. 

“Hola.” She mutters after a sip of hot chocolate, Jesse smiling brightly and kissing her forehead.

“Hola, hermosa.”

“Thought your room would be more cowboy like, maybe with some Clint Eastwood posters or your guns hanging like trophies or just some stupid cowboy shit.” 

Jesse pouts, Sombra laughing and adjusting the blanket around her shoulders.

They stay up for a few hours, talking and laughing and gossiping and making fun of Reaper and it’s all so right.

Then they sleep. After much arguing, Jesse has his arms wrapped around Sombra as the big spoon and she’s cuddled up and relaxed and warm.

Until tears start flowing down her cheeks.

“Mamá,” it starts quietly where Jesse doesn’t even move. “papá,” and then she gets progressively louder. “¿dondé estás?” 

Jesse wakes up with a jolt after the end of her sentence, staring at the girl in his arms.

“¿D-dondé fuiste?” She’s crying and stuttering and Jesse doesn’t know what to do. So he does something kinda stupid, but for Sombra, he’ll do anything.

“Athena, please message Widowmaker.”

“Are you sure, Agent McCree? She might not like a message at this ti-“

“Please just tell her Sombra’s having a nightmare and I’m not sure what to do.”

“Alright.”

“Mamá, papá, ¿por qué me dejaste?” Jesse wants to cry at the look on her face and he almost does but Athena talks again.

“She says to go into her room and get her teddy bear and sing her a lullaby and that if you ever message her this late again, she’ll headshot you, no scope needed.”

“Teddy bear?” 

He’s reluctant to get up but he does and sure enough, on her desk is a rugged teddy bear. He grabs it and thinks of lullabies to sing to his favorite hacker.

When he gets back, he spoons her again, places the teddy bear in her arms and wraps his arms around her.

“Siento el sol que traspasa las cenizas en el cielo.  
¿Dónde se encuentra aquél que nos guiará en la noche? Lo que ha comenzado es la guerra que nos forzará esta división. Lo que está por venir es fuego y el final de los tiempos.”

After that, he falls asleep to the sounds of Sombra breathing heavily, her crying have stopped after a sentence was sung.

-

“Jesse. Vaquero? Idiota?” 

Jesse wakes up, Sombra facing him instead of the other way, her purple eyes staring into his brown ones.

“Hm, Olive?” 

“Where did Señor Bear come from?” Her eyes narrow.

“Señor Bear, huh?” Jesse chuckles warmly.

“Shut up and tell me.”

“You were, uh, having a nightmare so I messaged Widowmaker to get her to help and she told me to get him and sing you a lullaby, so I did. Y-you looked so in pain, Olive.”

Sombra’s eyes widened and her eyes tested up a little. “I-I haven’t had nightmares in ages, was I saying anything?”

“You we’re talking about your parents,” he paused, “and you were asking where they were?”

“I-I lost my parents when I was really young, Señor Bear was a present from a carnival when they were still around. So many stuffed animals and there was c-candy and food but all I wanted was this bear. Papá spent so much m-money trying to get him and I’ve never spent a night without him, but I was dumb and forgot him and worried-ed you, vaquero.” Sombra hiccuped, Señor Bear in one hand and the other muffling her cries.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. You could get out of my sights for a second and I would still worry about you. I love you and care about you with all my heart and you are so important to me.” 

“I love you, Jesse.”

They kissed and it was like one of those stupid romance novels you’d read for laughs, but it was perfect anyhow.


End file.
